dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Lee
Master Lee was Shoran's master, he found Shoran injured and passed out in the middle of the highlands. he nursed him back to health and trained him, Master then died when he sacrificed himself to save Shoran from his former student Daro. Biography Master Lee is the younger brother of Master of Master Lao and Master Chu, they were all students of Kuro the guardian of Earth. when they completed their training the three brothers went their separate ways. Lee always felt like him and his brothers were chosen for something but he didn't know what. One day he found Daro a child with a lot of potential and trained him. Daro demanded that Lee teach him the Neo Destruction Wave but Master Lee refused stating that Daro wasn't ready. Daro was furious and left to train on his own. Fifty years later he discovered an injured Shoran in the highlands. He knew he was a Saiyan immediately but he didn't sense any evil in his heart so he nursed him back to health. Master Lee decided to train Shoran and they began to form a bond, Master Lee even tried to teach him the Neo Destruction Wave but Shoran kept failing. Master Lee entered Shoran in the tournament, he won the tournament but Daro the former champion was humiliated and decided to kill Shoran. He formed a group of fighters from the tournament and they became the assassin force. They attacked Shoran but Master Lee save him then Lee decided to challenge Daro himself and he had the upper hand until Shoran showed up. Master Lee got distracted and Daro pinned him down but Shoran stepped him Master Lee couldn't do anything because of his illness and he watched Daro and Shoran fight. Shoran was winning but Daro called in his forces by the time Shoran killed them all Daro was about to finish him off with a finger beam but Master Lee pushed Shoran out of the way and it went through Lee, Daro then shot multiple finger beams that went through Lee eventually he stopped and Master Lee fell. Shoran went berserk and used the Neo Destruction Wave on Daro that badly injured him. Lying in Shoran's arms, Lee stated that Shoran made him proud and that it was an honour to be his master then Master Lee realized his destiny and that was to train Shoran. Master Lee passed away and Shoran then buried him in the highlands where Lee had found him. Appearance Master Lee is an old man with a bald head and a whitebeard, he was wearing red and yellow robes and he's usually seen holding a staff with an orange ball with a red star on it. Personality Master Lee is caring and kind, but he is serious and pushes his students to their limits but he does have a sense of humour. Techniques The Neo Destruction Wave- this move is created when Master Lee cups his hands, concerntrates his energy and fires a blue sparkling energy beam. Master Lee invented this technique himself, Daro wanted to learn it but Lee refused, he tried to teach it to Shoran but he keeped failing, Lee is only seen using this technique when he uses it against Daro. You're too overconfident- This technique is performed when Lee dodges all of his opponent's punches then he says "You're too overconfident" then he delivers a barrage of hits with his staff then uses a Ki push to send his opponent flying. he first used this technique against Daro. pressure point Jab- This move is perfomed when Master Lee balls his hands sticks his index and middle fingers up and jabs his opponent in their pressure points thus paralyzing them. he used this technique when Shoran tried to attack him. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Master Category:Characters with ki